Steven Universe: Agate
by joinmarch76
Summary: In this episode, an old friend returns to help the Crystal Gems in their quests to protect the Earth. This chapter is where we start to see his true badassitude!


Steven Universe: Agate

Chapter One: An old Friend Returns

Our story opens in the peaceful yet far from ordinary town of Beach City. It's here that live the crusaders of Earth and flat-out lovable heroes of this tale: The Crystal Gems. These four superhuman beings are Garnet; a strong, magenta, afroed Brit with fist-gauntlets, Amethyst; a purple, short girl with long, pale hair and a tank-top, Pearl; a teal, skinny girl with a orange hair and a nose that could pop a balloon. And lastly, there's our titular character, the lovable tyke and poster child of the Crystal Gems; Steven Universe. Despite his age, he already is gaining a good grip on his powers; which include a Captain America-esque shield he can form from his stomach. The only problem is that his powers peter in and out at times.

But getting back to the story; our four Gems are walking to the store to get supplies for dinner when Garnet hears a soft growl and stops dead in her tracks. The other Gems follow suit. "What's the matter, Garnet?" asked Steven. "Sh." hushed Garnet. She looked nowhere, but could sense something lurking around. But then, the presence leaves as quickly as it's detected. "Let's go." Garnet said. The four continue onward until they reach the store, where the presence reappears; this time, jump-scaring the four from the front door of the store. "AH!" exclaimed Amethyst, Steven and Pearl. The presence hissed and revealed itself, scaring the shoppers and shopkeepers out of their wits. It was a fierce, blue, gem-covered Velociraptor with pink, twinkling eyes, silver teeth and claws and and green stripes. It lunged at Garnet, who promptly tosses it into the sand.

"Gems, let's do it!" Garnet said. "Steven, stay here! It's too dangerous for you to help this time." Pearl said. Steven says nothing, but nods; and as the three other Gems jump down to the beach to fight, Steven watched from a nearby concrete ledge. As he watches the brawl ensue, he notices someone sitting next to him. Someone he'd never seen before, and had a certain aura that seemed familiar to him. Odd, seeing how he seemed normal enough. He was a tall, skinny kid with spiky, brown hair, Hawaiian shorts, a red shirt with a green shield in the center, blue sandals and with a red left eye and a green right eye. Either way, he seemed friendly enough, so Steven decided to chat with him. "Hi, I'm Steven!" he began. "Haven't seen you around here before." The boy looks at Steven and smiles. He spoke in a Chicago accent. "Hey, the name's Louie. And yeah, I am new here, now that you mentioned it."

As the two start to hit it off, the raptor hit it off on the Crystal Gems. Though they each tried their hardest, they were each swatted away by it. Before any of them could retaliate, Louie notices the carnage and jumps down. "Louie! What are you doing?!" asked Steven, dumbfounded. "Relax, Stevey; I know what I'm doing." replied Louie. He marched towards the raptor and called, "HEY! NUMBNUTS!" The raptor turns from the injured Gems and looks Louie right in the eyes. Suddenly, Louie changes from a Chicago accent to a Scottish accent. "Back away from the Gems before ye become a grease stain on the sand!" he taunted. The raptor took the challenge and lunged, only for Louie to transform into a green-and-red, giant golem. Needless to say, everyone in the area was thunderstruck at the sight! It punched the raptor and split it in two, the raptor turning into a topaz gem in the process. When Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl got up, they and Steven rushed down to Louie, who immediately turned back into his kid form. "Louie! How the heck did you do that?!" exclaimed Steven in amazement. "Ach, t'was nothin' lad!" Louie replied.

"That voice..." pondered Pearl. "Wait, who're you?" asked Amethyst. "Don't be daft, lass! Surely ye recognize yer old mentor!" Louie said. "Sorry, but our mentor wasn't human." Pearl explained. "He was-" "A Gem?" finished Louie. "Well, yeah." said Amethyst. "Oi... Doesn't Garnet teach you two anything? It's me, Agate! Your former master and protector!" Garnet thought a bit and asked him one simple question: "What was Agate's title before he left us?" "The Metallic Masquerader." Louie answered. "It _is_ you!" Pearl exclaimed. Tears started welling up in the eyes of Amethyst and Pearl, the two embraces Louie, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Nice to see you too.." he wheezed. They let go and Garnet hugged him quickly as well, whispering, "Welcome back, Agate." Naturally, though, Steven was confused by the whole thing. "Wait... who's Agate?" he asked.

To Be Continued...


End file.
